triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Ennard
Ennard is the final antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and reappears in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Appearance Ennard is a humanoid animatronic, its body disfigured with protruding messy wires. Unlike the other Funtime Animatronics, it possesses no suit, wearing only a white metallic mask with a striped yellow and green party hat, and a large, round red nose. Its face is segmented into four pieces. Its only other accessory is a single red button at the center of its chest. Animatronic eyes dangle off its obdy in several places. Its fingers are thick tubes with small wires dangling out. Ennard also seems much larger and bulkier than conventional animatronics. It has blue eyes (purple eyes in the real ending) and very sharp teeth like Ballora. The right eye of Ennard has wires wrapped around it, making the eye useless. There is also a hanging eye off of Ennard's head. Several eyes from its body are eyes of the other animatronics, which is confirmed that all the Funtime animatronics' endoskeletons formed to create Ennard. *A yellowish-orange eye on the right bicep belongs to Funtime Foxy. *A green eye on the lower portion of Ennard's left leg belongs to Circus Baby. *A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist belongs to Bon-Bon. *A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head belongs to Funtime Freddy and in its left eye socket. *The purple eyes in the Real Ending belong to Ballora. By looking at Ennard's body, one can determine which animatronic's endoskeleton makes up each part of Ennard. *Funtime Foxy makes up the legs. *Ballora makes up the head and lower torso. *Funtime Freddy makes up the arms. *Circus Baby makes up the chest. Behaviour Vent Repair: Ennard Ennard appears in the second vent repair level. It will appear toward the end of the first level, visible through the occasional flickers of lights. The player must quickly complete the button sequence correctly to avoid Ennard's attack. It has a scripted jumpscare before the player moves on to the next section, where it attempts and fails to enter the player's elevator. Similarly to before, the player must solve the gear puzzle before Ennard reaches them. The last level involves rotating pipes to connect the beginning to end. The minigame will end with the player starting a fire in the boiler room, Ennard's screams echoing out as the player's elevator rises back up to the surface. In its hard mode level, Ennard will instead jump onto the elevator and scream as it quickly ascends back up at the end of the mingame. Trivia *Strangely enough, throughout the entirety of the game, Ennard's right eyebrow is absent. This was also an error in its dubt game, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, in which during the Fake Ending and his appearance in the Extras Menu, his right eyebrow was again absent. This was most likely a technical oversight by Scott and/or Steel Wool. Category:Characters Category:Sister Location Category:Help Wanted Category:Animatronics in Disrepair Category:Returning Characters